Treason
by Cybaster
Summary: Having had made a critical decision of his heart with dire consequences, all Albus Dumbledore wants to know now is if he will be forgiven for it. But does it matter at all even if he is? The Last Chapter is comin' up in a bit...
1. Responsibility

Treason 1   
_Author's Note: I had always wanted to write an Albus Dumbledore story with Minerva McGonagall in it --- for lack of a more precise and impartial way of explaining that --- sometime or another...I just really didn't think it'd be this one. The setting is a theoretical scenario, in which Voldemort's Dark Wizards finally declared open war on the Ministry of Magic, occuring three or four years after what would be (=P) Harry Potter's seventh year. In other words, don't take my work for anything canon, but you know that. Warning beforehand, and that is that although I didn't put Albus as evil or anything (you wish! I'm not that crazy!), the story elements will probably be scary, in a way or another. Some to most characters will probably be Out of Character. Nevertheless, I write this for your pleasant to semi-pleasant reading pleasure._

_And yes, I've watched the original Mobile Suit Gundam series lately, so its humanistic and grim outlook on wars probably had more than a passing influence on this story._

_But now I'm ranting, so…_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related names and places belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing and Raincoast Books. But you know that already. Right? The quotes below are written by William Shakespeare in 'Henry V'._

* * * 

_All other devils that suggest by treasons_   
_Do botch and bungle up damnation_   
_With patches, colors, and with forms being fetch'd_   
_From glistening semblances of piety;_   
_But he that temper'd thee bade thee stand up,_   
_Gave thee no instance why thou shouldst do treason,_   
_Unless to dub thee with the name of traitor._

_ -'Henry V', Act II, Scene II_

* * * 

Part 1: Responsibility

* * * 

_ Albus,_

_ It's been quite awhile, old friend. I hope that this Owl Post reaches you and the Ministry safely; those blasted Death Eaters have this city entirely surrounded and fortified now. Under the houses belonging to one of the Voltaire Resistance I'm writing this --- using a Muggle's so-called 'typewriter', no less --- to let you know how things have been in Paris, and even now I'm in danger of being caught or betrayed._

_ I really can't believe that it's only been a month since Beauxbatons and France fell, and already the streets have become alleyways of no return. Death Eaters and Dementors patrol those streets when curfew is past so nobody who's self-respecting of their life dares venture out, and during the daytime very few people, much less Muggles, even leave their houses anyway. It's no use trying to keep the Muggle outbreak controlled, now; the Voltaire Resistance is fighting for their lives themselves, although their guerrilla tactics are by far holding them off. Voldemort seems to have taken almost a liberty here, letting the Muggles cower in fear, weeding out what remained of us with his troops. Maybe he thinks he's finally won, and I think the Muggles here, even some of the Voltaire Resistance, are agreeing with that._

_ I feel sorry for Beauxbatons, myself. Maybe we should name it Mortebatons now. A month ago, it seems even we underestimated the brutal strength of the Death Eaters' Dark Eclipse Squadron, and we've definately underestimated Lucius during that battle. That Lucius...who'd have thought he'd be this powerful now? He's certainly at my level now, if he hadn't exceeded it already. All he had to do was kill Colonel Maxine and the Beauxbatons defence lines just crumbled...the Dark Eclipse pretty much washed the school with blood afterwards. It's now a base for the Dark Eclipse and all sorts of monsters there now, and not even the Voltaire Resistance talks about it anymore. Especially Fleur...General Delacour, now. Whenever Beauxbatons was mention she'd remember those who fell with vivid sadness and grief, and I can't blame her for remembering. I dread to imagine the pain anybody caught by the Dark Eclipse went through before sweet death came to them._

_ The Voltaire Resistance informed me that the Death Eaters have finally amassed a force thousands strong at Calais, so we can presume that Hogwarts is next. Durmstrang, to the north, is holding their lines so far, but Estobalan in Spain is slowly falling back, and with each day, Voldemort is sending more troops to Calais. Since the Voltaire Resistance seems to be sure that the Dark Eclipse is being deployed there as well, I can grimly assume, although I wish it is not so, that Hogwarts is his next and perhaps final target in Europe. Please inform Minister Fudge to be on his guard, Albus. The Dark Eclipse was exceptionally skilled in surprise attacks and we cannot afford to make the same mistake again after having done so twice. It's relieving that the Ministry has deployed Captain Potter and the White Bishops there already...that boy Harry would never let Lucius go now, considering what he had done to Ron and Ginny Weasley just three months back. I just hope that it'd be enough until the Voltaire Resistance could make some significant progress to disrupt Voldemort's rear lines...it took the Ministry half a year to push the Dark Wizards out of England and we certainly don't want them to set foot on it again._

_ On a last note, how is Minerva recovering? I truly hope that under Poppy's care she is making progress...I know how dear she is to you, Albus, so for our sakes I hope she wakes up. But I'm sure not even Voldemort can destroy her spirit, despite what happened, so I know that she will someday._

_ I had better leave now, before I become the bearer of more bad news. Curse my dumb luck, eh, old friend?_

_ Pleasant journeys,_

_ Remus_

* * * 

_"**Give me the pendant and out of my way**!"_

_"No! Don't give it up!"_

_"**You have no choice. Do it!**"_

_"Professor Dumbledore, never give the pendant up!"_

_"**Now!**"_

_"Professor..."_

_"**I will let you live despite your failure, Dumbledore, for my greatest joy right now is of knowing that I had defeated you. I no longer fear you now, for you are indeed plagued by emotions and I can defeat you with them. Run, Dumbledore! When I unite the world, both you and Potter will come and beg me for death! Run and live for now, but not without pain, not without a reminder that I exist! And she shall be that reminder!**"_

_"_Stop!_"_

_"**Crucio!!!**"_

_"_No! Tom---Voldemort...You have what you came here for! Don't hurt her anymore!!!_"_

* * * 

Albus Dumbledore let Remus' old letter from a month and a half back, and his memories of that dreadful day, fall onto the stone ground and thought only one thing as he waited to face his fate: It was all my fault the war is this way, old friend. I'm sorry. 

And pretty much everyone else knew that it was. 

Albus used to be impressive, but now he was merely a tired old man. His long, flowing beard was now messy, his eyes weary, and his skin pale with lack of energy, but despite that he still managed to hold himself up, pacing around in feigned strength. He could not show any more weakness, Albus knew, not now, not in the Ministry of Magic as he waited for his absolution. Albus had shown weakness but once, consciously, and it put the world in even more danger. He was never that strong before in his age, but somehow he always managed to look the part. Now, he had to be stronger than even that now for those left to him. But it was ludicrous, as the times were no longer Albus'; how could Albus be strong for those left to him if those left to him won't accept him anymore? 

It was his fault the war was going badly. 

Turning again to the wall opposite the Minister's office, Albus returned to the sight of an appalling list. On that list, titled Memoria Ii Witts --- 'I Will Remember' in the ancient arcane tongue --- was a list of names. They were the names of those who died in both past and present, fighting and surviving against Voldemort, Muggle or anything in the name of the wizarding world. Many of those had only been recently added to the list. Albus scanned the list for each and every single name he remembered and had known to have had bright potential ahead of them had it not been for the war, and with each name he found, Albus felt grief and pity for those names who died, and guilt for himself for letting them end this way. 

_Katie Bell. Captured by the Dark Eclipse during the fateful battle defending Beauxbatons, and had been lost ever since. Sirius Black. Caught spying in Stockholm and killed in the crossfire that followed as the Dark Wizards attempted to capture him. Cho Chang. Shot down by Dark Wizards of the Green Skulls during a courier flight to Calais, her body lost in the waters of the English Channel. Colin Creevey. Perished in the arson fire that burned down the Southampton Outpost. Angelina Johnson. Killed by a stray wizard's curse in the battlefields of the Wales Campaign. Remus Lupin. Caught by a magical step mine and blown up assisting the Voltaire Resistance during a mission to sabotage a supply caravan. Draco Malfoy. The son of Dark Eclipse leader Lucius Malfoy, personally slain by his father when he refused to join Voldemort's ranks. Pansy Parkinson. Was slain alongside Draco as she desperately tried to fight Lucius with him, but ended up dying first by shielding Draco from a volley of Dark Curses. Severus Snape. Was trapped in the Cumberland Base during a Dark Wizard attack in the Wales Campaign, and had committed suicide --- by painless poison, no less --- when the base was overrun. Charles, Percival, Ronald, Virginia and William Weasley. Of families who had lost children to the war, none could compare to the sheer loss that the Weasleys alone had suffered. Bill and Charlie were killed in action along with Katie Bell and many others in Beauxbatons; Percy was assassinated by a Dark Wizard from within the Ministry itself. As for Ron and Ginny, both had died bravely protecting Commander Harry Potter from Lucius Malfoy when they fought each other in Luxembourg._

Brave wizards, all, and would've been superbly bright had the war not taken them away from the world. It was all Albus' fault it was such, because he willingly gave up something he never should have. 

His eyes forced himself to look at the list over and over, half as a reminder of the consequences, and half to look for the name that wasn't on there yet, but that Albus knew should have had she been unlucky. Tears began to stung his eyes in memory as he remembered her fate in the war and didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse. She was still alive, but still faraway from the world that Albus and those who survived was in, and Albus missed her dearly for thought that if she was here with him now, she would know definately what to feel. 

Minerva McGonagall. 

In a way it could also be her fault that all this was happening, but Albus and everyone knew that she was only a victim in the war, who, like most others, had been lost obscurely in the war. Only Albus and a handful of friends knew what had befallen her in detail, but only Albus alone knew exactly what had transpired. What Voldemort put her through. What Albus had willingly done that had brought this upon her and the entire world, wizard or not. 

_"Professor Dumbledore, never give the pendant up! Leave me here and go! With the pendant---"_

_"**Quiet! I will not ask you again, Dumbledore. The Aegis Pendant. Now!**"_

Albus knew that it was the right thing not to give the Aegis Pendant, the powerful relic of the most powerful Protection Wizard ever to walk the Earth, to Voldemort. Cornelius Fudge had given the pendant to Albus to guard out of trust --- Fudge had personally told Albus that should even Harry Potter, considered by all that was left alive to be the best bastion of hope left, be himself slain, the Aegis Pendant and its own safety may be the Ministry's only hope to win the war outright. The Ministry strictly ordered him not to give it up. The wizarding world felt safe with the pendant with him. Everyone trusted him not to give in to Voldemort, and Albus betrayed that trust by giving in to Voldemort. He had betrayed the Ministry, he had betrayed the wizarding world. And when it was too late, he finally realized that he had betrayed Minerva, as well, by giving away what she was willing to give her life to protect. 

"**_I will let you live despite your failure, Dumbledore, for my greatest joy right now is of knowing that I had defeated you. I no longer fear you now, for you are indeed plagued by emotions and I can defeat you with them. Run, Dumbledore! When I unite the world, both you and Potter will come and beg me for death! Run and live for now, but not without pain, not without a reminder that I exist! And she, who thanks to you had only defended the Aegis Pendant and you in vain, shall be that reminder!_**" 

Voldemort's gloat of victory still audibly haunted him. Albus should've taken the pendant away, and use it to fight Voldemort. But he didn't, and now the world, most unable to harm Voldemort with the Aegis Pendant in his hands save possibly Harry Potter himself, was now in danger. Within only a few feet to the man who would judge him, Albus knew that he was deserving of that punishment. And worse. He should've died in Minerva's place, instead of letting her suffer. 

The large, red-steeled and magically protected doors in front of Albus finally opened and Alicia Spinnet --- once a Hogwarts student under Dumbledore's jurisdiction, now Minister Fudge's personal guard wizard --- stood at the doorway and looked at Albus with half-sympathetic eyes. Albus sighed, surprised. Many had already blamed him for betraying the Ministry's trust; Why shouldn't Alicia? She had lost her own husband to the Dark Eclipse at Beauxbatons, also because of his own fault, and the loss of her beloved was only one more in many to point her finger at Albus now...but Alicia didn't. Some others didn't as well, but even with their voices, Albus and most knew better. 

All his past life, his experiences, his merits, his past respect as the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the once-nemesis of Voldemort, was gone forever, bringing in their place hatred and the need to blame someone else, save Voldemort, for their imminent dangers --- and if Minerva was awake, she would most likely blame him for her fate, as well. Albus was deservedly that target board. 

"Minister Fudge will see you now, Professor Dumbledore." Alicia beckoned, her voice soft and sad, but forcedly firm, apparently needing to remind herself of her own supposed impartiality as the Minister's personal guard wizard. Albus nodded sadly. 

"Alright, then." Albus merely whispered. "Thank you, Alicia." 

_I'm really sorry, Minerva._

Forcing his tired form through the doors, Albus followed Alicia into the doors and steeled himself one last time for what he knew was to be his absolution, and punishment. The office doors closed heavily behind him with a booming sound that would, eventually, signal the end of the master wizard known as Albus Dumbledore... 

To finally leave behind him a tired, old man with blood on his hands. 

* * *   
  



	2. Justice

Treason 2   
_Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore and all related names, places and factions belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing and Raincoast Books. Wait, don't walk away yet! There's something else! The below lyrics (exact!) came from the song 'Komm Susser Tod' --- 'Come Sweet Death', sung by Megumi Hayashibara (I think), and can be found from the "End of Evangelion" Japanese anime movie._

* * * 

Part 2: Justice

* * * 

_I know, I know I've let you down,_   
_I've been a fool to myself_   
_To think that I could live for no-one else;_   
_But now, through all the hurt and pain_   
_It's time for me to respect_   
_Those who you love mean more than anything;_   
_So with sadness in my heart,_   
_Now the best thing I could do_   
_Is end it all_   
_And leave forever;_   
_What's done is done, it feels so bad,_   
_What once was happy, now is sad;_   
_I'll never love again,_   
_My world is ending...___

_ --"Komm Susser Tod", sung by Megumi Hayashibara_   
_ From the 'End of Evangelion' Anime Movie OST_

* * * 

_ Dear Albus,___

_ I'm sorry. I really am.___

_ By the time you read this note, I will have left Hogwarts completely. Draco Malfoy has finally managed to confirm that a small number of Dark Eclipse troops, as well as their leader and Draco's father, Lucius, will be sneaking into London tonight as spies. The Phoenix Aurors are planning a strike on them as you read this note. According to Draco, the Dark Eclipse have only a token force with them, as their mission seems to be trying to be secretive. Obviously, to little success. I will be going along to help with tactical planning and will also be there for the actual battle. With luck, we can capture Lucius without casualty. Once we have done that, Albus, with the Aegis Pendant and Harry on our side, we can surely then defeat Voldemort outright and end the war early.___

_ I know you are not very well disposed to Draco in this war, but I am sure that Draco is not on his father's side any longer. He did side with us during the Wales Campaign against the Dark Wizards and personally defeated more than forty; I'm sure we can still trust him. Besides, if it really was right that Lucius and the Dark Eclipse were coming to London, we cannot miss the chance to capture their most important troop leader.___

_ And I know you do not want me to get involved in the front lines, but I have to go. I'm sorry, Albus. I can't sit idle for these engagements no longer. I know you care for my well-being, and I feel happy that you are concerned for me, but I cannot bear to live on anymore without doing anything while my own students are dying one by one. I have to go out to the field and help them.___

_ Should you not hear from me by midnight tonight, the mission will have gone awry and I will have been either captured or killed. If this is the case, Voldemort or Lucius will certainly make demands of you; I know this, and I'm sure that you do, as well. If I do get killed or captured, please, Albus, do not give in to any demands of Voldemort's, and you must never, ever, surrender Harry or the Aegis Pendant to ransom me. Even if I die, I die gladly for you and the Ministry's success in the war; if Voldemort obtains the Aegis Pendant, then all I fight for tonight will be in vain. I do not want to see Voldemort hurt you through me...___

_ I have always known you as a reliable, strong man, Albus. Please agree to this last request, so I may have no worries as I fight this mission. As long as you have Harry and the Aegis Pendant, then there will be hope. Should I truly fail, then because of this hope, I shall have no regrets to have tried.___

_ Love,___

_ Minerva_

* * * 

_If that was really what you wanted, Minerva, _Albus sighed to himself_, then you shouldn't have left. Please come back to me._

"Professor Dumbledore..." Echoed the audible, grim and stern tone of Minister Cornelius Fudge throughout the walls of his subtle, yet powerfully-protected office, as the Minister himself sat behind a polished wooden table in front of Albus, where he stood. Beside him on either side were two other Auror Generals; Alicia stood behind Fudge alongside another guard wizard, looking forward with alertness but occasionally giving Albus the same, sad look. Fudge himself looked much less sanguine, but otherwise remained calm; his eyes still bore a look of sympathy towards Albus, as if he himself knew what was coming and didn't like it. "I'll let you call me Cornelius still. May I still call you Albus instead?"

Albus nodded. "Go ahead, Cornelius. It doesn't matter."

Fudge straightened himself and began to read from the paper in front of him. "Albus, then. You are hereby summoned here on charges of High Treason, Deliberate Disobedience of a Direct Order, and Reckless Endangerment of Ministry Members on the seventeenth of March in the year Two Thousand and Seven. You are hereby being accused of disobeying specific Ministry orders to remain in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Sorcery and sallying out on an unauthorized mission into enemy territory..."

Albus didn't need Fudge to remind him of his own crimes, but he listened nevertheless --- he knew he needed to be reminded of what had brought the world to this. He knew exactly what he did; after he learned that Voldemort had held Minerva hostage in an attempt to ransom the Aegis Pendant, Albus, despite being told that an elite unit of Phoenix Aurors were already on their way to retrieve her, decided to take the Aegis Pendant to the enemy camp site alone. Albus' presence attracted Voldemort's personal attention, however, and in the resultant bargain not only did Albus willingly surrender the Aegis Pendant to Voldemort, the Dark Lord's presence also pretty much massacred the incoming Aurors and, as Albus painfully remembered right before his eyes, put Minerva comatose. Albus failed. Having played to Voldemort's whims like a puppet, he still failed to save her.

He should've let the Aurors handle it and followed with Minerva's request not to give in, but he denied them all. He should've listened to the Ministry and remembered its trust in him not to hand over the Pendant despite anything, but he didn't listen. He surrendered the artefact and lost half the chance the world had to win the war outright. Albus' betrayal of the Ministry's trust amounted to treason --- It might as well have really been treason. After all, nobody would really forgive him --- in their hearts, he was already a traitor.

Seemingly unbeknown to Albus alone, however, Alicia and Cornelius Fudge seemed to understand otherwise. "...After which you had been accused of willingly surrendering a critical Magical Artefact known as the Aegis Pendant to Voldemort, and hereby causing the deaths of twenty-seven elite Phoenix Aurors in the hands of the enemy and causing serious injury to Professor Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Sorcery, who was being held captive at the time." Fudge finished, and sighed. His frown turned even deeper. "Through careful deliberation and testimony from various witnesses, as well as pleas on your behalf from Commander Harry Potter, Captain Hermione Granger, Colonel Sirius Black and Colonel Remus Lupin, among others, this court recognizes your dilemma at the time and as such has dismissed the charges of High Treason against you."

There was an audible sigh of relief from Alicia behind him, and the two other officers beside Fudge opened their mouths involuntarily as if trying to say something, but Fudge was quick to drown them out. Albus remained indifferent and remained stolidly downcast, however. Whatever the verdict, it couldn't bring the Aurors back, it couldn't bring the Aegis Pendant back, and it certainly couldn't wake Minerva up. The damage was still done, the trust was still breached. He had shown weakness and lost his strength in front of Voldemort and it was costing more and more lives by the minute.

"But, Albus, you really should have obeyed the Ministry's orders not to make any moves and recklessly put the Ministry in danger. As you had been repeatedly told," Fudge said, forcedly firm. "The Aegis Pendant, along with Harry Potter, represents the Ministry's best hopes for winning the war outright, and the Ministry's tactical planning had already accounted for that. Whatever the reason, you absolutely did not have the right to act on your own especially for something this important in your charge, Albus. It is nevertheless clear that if you had not attracted Voldemort himself by your presence, perhaps the number of casualties would be significantly reduced. Do you understand and accept this, Albus?"

Albus nodded. "I know. Yes, I accept, Cornelius." Albus whispered, his heart half-thinking otherwise --- that would've been the right thing to do and, Albus somehow felt more importantly, the wrong thing to do at the same time. _The Aurors may have lived if I didn't go and maybe this war wouldn't have gone so bad...but Minerva would've died_. Albus forced himself to finish that train of thought with ridiculous finality and realization of his own reasons for what he did, and finally get that reason off his chest: _If Minerva died because of my ignorance, what would've been the point of letting the Aurors handle it? What would've been the point of guarding the Aegis Pendant...if it killed those valiantly guarding it instead? Would there be a point if I lost a dear friend in the process_?

Fudge's next question seemed almost as if the younger Minister also had the power to read Albus' mind and share his confusion. "Then I have to ask you this, Albus. Why did you do it?"

To that Albus had no answer --- or rather, had no answer that he could plausibly give Fudge. The reason sounded ridiculous even to himself, but somehow, like Albus had always managed to do before, he knew it was a right reason...it merely wasn't the best one. He couldn't tell Fudge that he did that because he really wanted Minerva to be safe, and keep her alive, or that while the Ministry could always retrieve the Aegis Pendant in the long run --- a feat which was now very difficult but by no means impossible --- Minerva's life was something he couldn't bring back or wanted to really lose forever. He couldn't tell Fudge, because to him, although a part of Albus knew otherwise, Minerva was merely a casualty number, not a friend, fellow teammate, or even, impossible as it would be...

Back then, it was much too true that he really wanted Minerva back...but he couldn't tell Fudge that at all. Because he, along with all the others, couldn't understand. And even if they did, they still wouldn't forgive him.

Albus shook his head in resignation.

Fudge seemed to expect this and sighed himself, realizing that since Albus couldn't trust him with his own reasons, he had no choice but to throw this last stone at him. "Then this court has no choice, Albus, but to find you guilty of both Deliberate Disobedience of Direct Orders and Reckless Endangerment of Ministry Members, as charged of you. Do you accept this judgment?"

Despite having expected it, Albus felt his heart sink. In a vain attempt to save Minerva, Albus had destroyed himself as well. And even with the sacrifice made, he still failed. However, Albus realized that the judgment hurt him considerably less than he would've thought, his heart taking comfort in the fact that at least, despite the failures, Minerva was somehow still alive and that was what mattered. However, there was still the sentence and, knowing what could be imposed on him, Albus' heart raced as he nodded assent.

Fudge seemed almost hesitant to carry on, but the looks of the two officers steeled him again. Looking down and avoiding Albus' look, Fudge continued. "Normally, the combined sentence of these two charges in wartime, Albus, results in a dishonorable discharge, an official court-martial and at least five years in Azkaban, but not only does Azkaban no longer exist, a court-martial is something neither of us need to go through right now. However, you must regretfully be sentenced."

Albus nodded in mute acknowledgement --- and prepared himself for his punishment.

"Albus Dumbledore, it is therefore the decision of this court to permanently dismiss you from your post as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Sorcery."

His heart sank completely. Hogwarts was half his life and blood, and now he was no longer going to be associated with it at all. He saw it coming, but it still hurt --- everything marvelous about Hogwarts, Albus would have to leave it behind. Whether or not keeping Minerva alive was worth leaving Hogwarts was a question Albus had to deal with constantly since that fateful day, and to this day Albus had no clear answer to it, but he knew Hogwarts would, at least, be in good hands, in the same shape after he was gone when even the Ministry itself fell. And he would see Minerva take his place and do an even better job at it, if she ever woke up and if Albus was still alive.

To him, Albus knew, it was all that should really matter but somehow, another voice in his heart told him that it wasn't. Hogwarts was mostly his life, his soul. He poured his blood into making it the way it was, and his energy into keeping it that way. Now, in a matter of minutes, due to his own betrayal of the Ministry's trust, he had brought this upon himself. After Hogwarts, then what? What really would Albus end up doing?

Holding back from saying anything or letting his sadness loose, Albus tried constantly to remind himself that the important thing to him now was that he was hurting instead of Minerva really dying on him. Although Albus knew it was true, at least in a way, he decided nevertheless to keep telling himself that even if he had to lie --- It would at least let him look strong now, in front of Fudge for the absolute last time.

"But in lieu of your countless heroic deeds and past merits to the Ministry of Magic, this court has decided not to disassociate you from the Ministry at all. After you have been dismissed from your post, you may again apply for another position in the Ministry of Magic. This dreadful incident will subsequently be left out of your record, Albus, but you may never again traverse Hogwarts grounds. Do you accept this judgment, Albus?"

Albus gave a mute nod --- there was no point to that addendum, but Albus could do nothing about it. Nor should he; no matter how noble the cause, he had wronged, and this was his atonement.

"Your official dismissal will take effect at noon tomorrow. You have that much time to move all personal belongings off the premises. A temporary Headmaster will be appointed in your place then until an official decision in that regard is made."

Albus nodded and Fudge, knowing that Albus had been hurt quite enough for one day, decided to quickly end it.

"This court is adjourned. Dismissed. Captain Spinnet, please escort Albus back to Hogwarts."

All at once, as if sympathizing with the old man left behind the shell of Albus Dumbledore, everyone quickly looked at him more than once with sadness in their eyes. They knew well what was being asked of Albus and how much it would, or should, pain him to lose Hogwarts altogether; Fudge, as if holding back from changing his mind, remained silent. Alicia seemed to share Albus' pain, however, and was shivering with sadness as Albus followed her out of Fudge's office.

Albus said nothing, but by now his tears wouldn't come and part of the pain of losing Hogwarts had dulled with a small sense of comfort --- even without Trelawney telling him, Albus had always felt as if he would end up sacrificing his own life for another and it was then he would finally leave the world in usefulness, and this, in a way, was how Albus wanted it. To compare his situation now to what would've happened then was false comfort, at least.

Because of his own fall, he may have caused the lives of others and it may never bring them back, but he had at least managed to keep a life dear to him. Someday when, as if awakening from a sweet dream Minerva woke up, he would see her being stern to those who needed her guidance while hiding back vivacious smiles of pleasant memories, and he would see her own name rise in fame even more and etched forever taintlessly in Hogwarts history where he couldn't...and Albus had a feeling that he would see her live long into life when he would die, whether the war ended or not.

_Perhaps this was the way Lily and her love had saved her son then_, Albus thoughtfully told himself and felt considerably better, a stronger justification of his actions --- although still inexcusable in the viewpoint of the Ministry but changes things in that of another --- rising out of his heart to replace his doubts. _And now, in a similar way, I've kept Minerva away from Voldemort's death as well. That, at least, meant I had done at least something right. I guess all I needed to know now_...

He had admitted his feelings again, but this time it was of good. At least, Albus hoped it was.

"Professor Dumbledore," Alicia began, not turning back or not daring to turn back lest she broke down as well. "I want to tell you something."

Albus stood there and looked patiently back at her, waiting to hear what she would say. "Go ahead, Alicia."

"Well...Professor Dumbledore...I know that most---some people out there, especially the muggles who are suffering the war..." Alicia paused and swallowed hard. "I know they blame you for their suffering and how badly the war against Voldemort is going, and I can understand why. Because, to be honest...at times I've felt the same way." Alicia pursed her lips tightly to recompose herself but quickly spoke up again. "Although I know that my husband may still have died even without what's happened to you and Professor McGonagall..." She looked at Albus with an increasingly sympathetic look at Minerva's mention, as if she, too, could feel her suffering. Albus knew much better, but said nothing, more curious than dejected. "...Sometimes, I did think that if you hadn't done what you did that he may not have had to. That everyone may not have needed to die."

Albus' heart shivered, having almost expected that coming even from Alicia Spinnet --- it didn't really matter if it was Alicia or even Harry who was telling him all this now --- and quickly shook his head in apology. "Alicia, I'm sorry. I really am about your husband---"

Alicia quickly stopped Albus, however, by raising a finger to gesture. "Please let me finish, Professor Dumbledore. Although I had thought that at times...I know better now. Nobody can bring my husband back, and you were only doing what you felt was right and didn't know what would happen. I can't blame you, and I won't."

Giving a sigh, Albus narrowed his eyes slightly in waiting and slight comfort in Alicia's words that she hadn't blamed him now.

"I guess what I'm trying to say now, Professor Dumbledore, is...no matter what you did then or will do in the future, I've always believed...and I will keep on believing...that you are a wise and dependable person, and the best wizard the Ministry ever had in centuries. Professor...if you'll allow me to keep calling you that even in the future...whatever you'll do, I'll forgive you, and you'll always be the Headmaster I've known to count on."

She forgave him. As the word escaped Alicia's lips, Albus felt his heart lighten a bit more, knowing that as long as he would be forgiven, it all the more didn't really matter what Albus would be in the future. Alicia's forgiveness, however, wasn't the most important one to Albus and he knew it. That forgiveness would likely never exist. Not from her lips.

Albus nodded mutely, not sure what really to take from all this. "Thank you, Alicia. And if that's what you want, go right ahead and call me whatever you want. It doesn't really matter now."

"It does matter, Professor. This means that people will still respect you for who you are, not what you did." Alicia whispered. "They may say mean things to you, Professor, but deep down, I'm sure they still know and remember you for who you are or at least who you were."

Resigned, Albus sighed one last time. "Thank you. I know you are right. It's just that it seems a bit farfetched to me now. Maybe when in the future, when I'm starting over, I'll know this for sure."

Albus reached out to give Alicia an assuring grip on her right shoulder and the two moved on through the corridors of the Ministry of Magic, for what may well be Albus' last time for some time or even forever. All in all, Albus reflected, it didn't hurt as much as he had thought it would. He had lost his post, but he hadn't in the hearts of others. He had let Voldemort hurt Minerva, but at least he had kept her to him. He had betrayed the Ministry's trust, however unwilling, but Albus was forgiven. Forgiveness. That was all, Albus realized, all he really needed to want. From the Ministry, from the people, from the war in general.

Then tears finally stung his eyes as Albus remembered one critical thing --- Alicia's forgiveness and those from the people, Muggles and wizards, were not enough now. That wasn't the last thing Albus needed to finally, for the life of him, know.

All he really needed to hear right now...

_...Will Minerva forgive me at all for failing her?_

...was to hear her voice, and her words telling Albus that he would be forgiven.

Or not. 

* * * 


	3. Memory

Treason 3   
_Author's Note: This part will surely confuse some people if I don't explain it here and I'm going to end up regretting it, so here goes. This part is a flashback 'filler' episode, if you will, which goes back and explains what happened exactly during that incident in question. Of course you can read this part first or I can put this first, but it'd make for lesser dramatic impact if I did._

_It's not the end yet! There's still one more part to come as soon as I can get around to finishing wrapping that up, so be patient…_

_Disclaimer: Same as above, but for the purpose of completeness, Harry Potter and all names and places from the said series of books belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing and Raincoast Books. As for the lyrics in this part? They are from 'One Man Army', which is a song sung by Our Lady Peace._

* * * 

Part 3: Memory

* * * 

_I remember falling,_   
_I remember marching like a One Man Army_   
_Through the blaze I know I'm coughing_   
_I believe in something,_   
_I don't wanna remember falling for your lies..._

_ ---"One Man Army", sung by Our Lady Peace_

* * * 

Albus knew he shouldn't have come here. 

The Ministry told him not to come, because they told him they already had the situation under control. His fellow professors warned him not to, quite prepared and knowledged in what would undoubtedly happen if Albus went. Everyone told him not to, that he was better off staying in Hogwarts right now...But still, he was here, against all orders and everyone's needs, in the field where he knew the Dark Wizards were and where Albus knew, against even his own better judgment, that he had to be. 

But then again, the Ministry of Magic didn't have the Aegis Pendant protecting Albus Dumbledore with massive barriers of force in that field today, making him continuously impervious to all but Voldemort himself. And then again, also, the Ministry of Magic didn't care about the captured Minerva McGonagall as much as Albus Dumbledore did, either. 

A part of his heart and feelings told him that if he didn't go, he would surely regret it and never see Minerva again, and Albus had learned to trust that part throughout his life. It had led him to believe in Harry Potter who, even now, managed to keep surviving Voldemort even from the moment of his birth, and that part of his heart had told him that Azkaban and the Dementors couldn't be trusted in the years after the Triwizard Cup. That part was rarely wrong and Albus knew it. 

But now he wasn't so sure that the part of his heart with his feelings was as right as he was concerned for Minerva. It would lead him to victory, or a quick death for both of them --- and that part, at least, told Albus correctly that it would surely beat being left alone. 

Especially in this war. 

Why did Albus have to be the one holding the Aegis Pendant? Why did the Ministry give it to him? Why did Minerva get herself captured so easily? Who was it that betrayed her that fateful night? To those questions Albus had no sure answer, for once in his life. All he knew was that he had it and, since he did, he alone could possibly do anything to save her from Voldemort. He knew that he couldn't defeat Voldemort, not even with the Pendant --- he was not fated to --- but nevertheless, there was a way he knew he may at least stand the best chance of keeping her alive, and that was only if Voldemort himself showed up. Although the Ministry, in the first place, would never accept it. 

But that same part of his heart told him that he had to. 

Albus didn't have long to wait at all; On the time he had been told, the Apparation Spell that suddenly flashed before Albus signalled her arrival, and as the flash of magic died away into the winds, Albus --- who before nearly had to cover his eyes against the light --- was treated to the sight of the prisoner he was here to redeem. Although shackled through magical, green chains and lacking the usual tidy, firm and sure look that had always defined Minerva McGonagall in the past, Minerva was alive, and well, and very much aware of her senses. Flanked by two Dark Wizards dressed in the darkest of dark green robes, she was merely held hovering above the air for Albus to see. 

Seeing her alright, Albus' heart rose with joy for only a brief moment before Minerva's look of apparent dread and fear --- whether it was for the consequences or for Albus' safety or both, he had no idea --- told him otherwise, and his heart sank as quickly as it rose in full knowledge of who else would be coming. 

Another flash of light, this time of a malign, burning green flame, appeared between Albus and the stricken Minerva, and Albus Dumbledore was finally confronted with none other than Lord Voldemort himself, smirking evilly, with a sadistically confident look in his eyes, and the aura of silent anger and cruelty that had always surrounded him before, but was now even stronger with confidence. 

Albus took a step backwards in caution away from the Dark Lord, observantly noting his situation within the area, searching for other solutions but, so far, finding only one. Albus frowned. 

"**_You've aged quite a bit since we last met, Professor Dumbledore. Older, yes._**" Voldemort taunted, his words flowing with mock respect for his former teacher. "**_And weaker._**" 

Albus said nothing. 

"**_...And much more careless than last I knew you, Professor Dumbledore. Neither I or Lucius thought it would ever be so...easy to capture McGonagall and lure you here. You should've really checked your sources next time, or at least doublecheck your own students...but I guess even you, lose their edge some time._**" 

"Everyone gets old some time, Tom. Like it, or not. So do you." Albus countered, and Voldemort seemed to wince in anger a bit at the mention of his supposedly despised humanity. However, the same sadistic smirk soon played itself on Voldemort's lips again, and Albus sighed. 

"**_That's because you're only human, Professor Dumbledore. I'm not. I'm beyond human now. I fear nothing. Not Hogwarts, not McGonagall, not the Potter boy, and certainly not the Phoenix Aurors I know are coming your way, as well. They'll be dealt with, just like everyone else will, Professor Dumbledore. You don't have to worry about that. And best of all, I have you to thank for that_**." 

His heart leapt up at Voldemort's words: the Dark Lord's words of contempt pretty much told Albus that Voldemort had expected this, that this was a trap, and that the Ministry's Phoenix Aurors that had already been deployed to rescue Minerva were doomed; powerful as Voldemort was now, the Phoenix Aurors could never expect to approach stealthily enough before the Dark Wizards found them and tore them to shreds. By being here, Albus had not only brought Voldemort here, but also doomed the Aurors to death. 

Albus shook his head, trying to muster up even more of his strength. He cannot let Voldemort know of his doubts. Not now, not ever. "You still fear me, Tom, like it or not. Otherwise, you wouldn't have bothered with keeping Mi---Professor McGonagall alive." 

Voldemort gave a cruel chuckle in reply. "**_I think not, Professor Dumbledore. Go ahead, say her name as affectionately as you intended to. I suggest you do that, because you never know---_**"**** As a gesture of force, Voldemort drew his wand and pointed it backwards directly towards Minerva, all the while looking musingly at Albus, as if savoring every bit of emotion he can draw from the old man. Albus' heart leapt to his throat as the prospect of Voldemort actually killing her nearly became reality, and it was only with his willpower did he manage not to show it. "**_--- whether your precious McGonagall --- 'Minerva' --- would still be alive in the next minute._**" 

Albus bit his lip and waited for the worst, cursing himself for feeling so helpless against the Dark Lord. Albus, the only man who Voldemort had ever feared, now utterly helpless against him. Truly, the times had changed, and Albus didn't like the loss of hope every moment he stood there. 

Voldemort lowered his wand. "**_Now, if you're done worrying, Professor Dumbledore, I suggest we complete our business._**" 

"What makes you think I will certainly give you the pendant?" Albus retorted, one hand over his chest in a bold, yet completely useless, gesture to shield the Aegis Pendant from Voldemort. 

"**_Because we're different, Professor. If me and you had traded places now, I would certainly have destroyed you even at the cost of my life. I can do that without care, because I do not care about the captive at all. But you do. I know. That is why you are here, with the Pendant, and that, because of her, is why you will not fight me. The Aegis Pendant cannot protect both you and her at once. You will not risk her life fighting me, and because of that, now I have the advantage._**" Voldemort smirked, and took a bold step towards Albus as the old wizard bit his lip in anger at Voldemort for being there...and for being right. "**_You no longer have the choice. Give me the Aegis Pendant and I will let her live._**" 

Minerva moved slightly, lifting her head to look wistfully at Albus, and for awhile Albus became almost completely oblivious to Voldemort and his Dark Wizards, and everything, as he felt a slight relief from seeing her still alive. However, as her eyes found his, Albus felt his resolve melt and he began to question his own actions. She depended on him, as did everybody, Albus knew, but now here he was giving in to the Dark Lord in front of her, disappointing her. Was what he intended to do really right? 

"Professor..." Minerva whispered weakly, obviously still suffering both physically and mentally. Albus felt his heart shatter. 

"**_Professor Dumbledore!_**" Voldemort yelled, deliberately stepping between them to block Minerva from Albus' eyesight, his facial features implying a steady loss of patience, and raised his wand towards her again. "**_If it was any other wizard but you, I would not bother waiting! Do not tempt me to change my decision!_**" 

"Don't, Professor!" Minerva croaked out in her weakened state, seemingly trying to struggle, yet her eyes bore a new determined, willing gleam in them which Albus readily recognized. This time, however, Albus was no longer sure if that look in Minerva was even assuring anymore. "Use the Pendant and defeat him! I don't mind dying if it'll end the war!" 

His body shuddered with conflict. On one side, something was telling him that he should act on what Minerva had told him and fight Voldemort, surely sacrificing her in the process, so the war would end. On the other, something else was telling him that he cannot, that Minerva's life was much more important than the Pendant itself, as well as inexpendable. His eyes watered with the doubt and his struggling of emotions; Albus hastily turned away derisively to hide them from Voldemort. What was he to do now? 

"**_Professor! I will wait for you no longer! Give me the Aegis Pendant and get out of my way, or you know well the consequences otherwise!_**" Voldemort exclaimed in fury, his inhumanly cruel gaze burning at the indecision that was halting his victory. Ever since he rose up to power again seven years ago, Voldemort had vowed never to fail anymore; this time was no exception, and he could not wait any longer as it was nearly in his grasp. 

"No! Don't give it up! Voldemort must not obtain that Pendant at all, Professor!" Minerva pleaded in return. 

"**_Make your decision quickly, Professor Dumbledore, but if you hope to see her alive again, then you obviously have no choice! Do it! Hand it over at once!!!_**" 

"Professor Dumbledore, please listen to me!" Minerva cried out, and Albus forced himself to look at her again with inquiring eyes as if, for once indeed, he had no idea what to do. "Never give up the Pendant! Leave me here and go! With the Pendant, and Harry Potter on our side, the Ministry can surely win this war outright! Don't give that chance up because of me, Professor! Don't---" 

Voldemort angrily backed towards Minerva and held his wand to her throat, lifting her head up for Albus to see to help him make the decision. "**_Quiet! I will not ask you again, Professor Dumbledore! The Pendant, or her life! Now! Give me the Pendant now, or fight me and let her die! Just make your decision quickly!!!_**" 

Albus opened his mouth to speak, but the words would not come. 

"Professor...Albus..." Minerva whispered, her own eyes on the verge of tears, pleading with whatever was left in her. "Please...I understand how you feel, I always had...but I'm not worth you giving up the Aegis Pendant for me...I'm not afraid to die, not for you..." 

Normally whenever situations arose, Albus Dumbledore always knew the right answer or the right way to do things, both during his times as a youthful wizard and a wisened master sorcerer. Whenever he found himself faced with some situation, Albus always knew which was the right thing to do and was completely sure about it. On one side now, Albus had the Ministry to support, but on the other he had Minerva to save. Both seemed right---no, both were right, and at the same time Albus knew that one of them would be wrong. Whatever he did, it would have long-running consequences to him and the Ministry of Magic for the years to come that he most certainly, Albus sighed with resignation, would never be able to bring back. 

Voldemort kept his eyes on him, all the while his wand began to glow with his evil magic, ready to fire. Minerva wordlessly kept pleading with him, trying to keep being determined while her willpower slowly, secretly, diminished. 

Albus closed his eyes...and, after giving some more thought, finally made his decision. With a hesitant step, he began moving towards Voldemort...and his hands reached to his chest, grasping the Aegis Pendant beneath his robes and moving it upwards as if to remove it. 

He had decided to give the Pendant up, to save Minerva. 

She was not afraid to die for what she believed in the Ministry, and in him...and, because of that, Albus realized and decided that he couldn't let her die. He can...the Ministry can always retrieve the Aegis Pendant even though it would be in Voldemort's hands now, difficult that it would be, but once Minerva's life was gone Albus would certainly never be able to bring that back. 

And, although Albus would probably never admit it openly, common sense told him that Minerva was far more important to him --- perhaps more than anyone else --- than the immobile Aegis Pendant. 

With each hesitant step Albus took the other side of his heart kept telling him that it was the wrong thing to do, but Albus struggled with those, trying not to let them make him doubt his own thoughts even more, and kept moving forward until he was nearly toe-to-toe with the Dark Lord himself. Voldemort looked straight at him, seeing through him, and as Albus stared back in slight defiance, Voldemort's smirk reappeared and widened a bit. 

"I will honor my part of the bargain, Tom. Release Minerva first." Albus said firmly. 

"**_I really believe you would, Professor Dumbledore." Voldemort merely gloated. "But that I will do, because I really do believe that you will honor your part, even if it was only out of care and...affection..._**" Voldemort said that last word with considerable distaste both as something he cannot see to be of much use, and a bad memory on his part. "**_...For McGonagall. I will do that, because I will show you, Professor, that I no longer fear you._**" 

Albus breathed some relief as Voldemort turned back towards the two Dark Wizards and made a gesture. "**_Let her free._**" 

As Minerva was promptly released from her chains and almost thrown towards Albus, Albus backed away, held her and gave her a teary-eyed, relieved and longing look. Although abused, Minerva was otherwise alright, and at that Albus felt briefly glad as he held her close that she was okay. Then he caught the wistful, almost apologetic look she was giving him, and he was brought back to reality. As he began to approach Voldemort again, Minerva grasped his sleeve tightly. 

"Professor, don't...you don't have to do this..." Minerva whispered hoarsely, and Albus turned back towards her sympathetically. 

"I have to, Minerva." Albus replied. "You were so willing to die for the Ministry, and me...and like it or not, I know I cannot let you die. You're a good wizard, and a good friend, and will always be. I know I have to protect you. We can take the Aegis Pendant from Voldemort again, but if you die..." 

With those words, Albus strode up to Voldemort again --- this time, Minerva seemed to have lost all strength and stood there mutely. Albus sighed, and let the Aegis Pendant fall from his hands, and nearly immediately Voldemort caught it. Backing off, he lowered his head, not wanting to see how disappointed in him Minerva would be now, avoiding what might very well be a suddenly disillusioned look in her eyes. The deed was done, Albus sighed in resignation again, now all that's left...is what's after. 

He did not hear what Minerva whispered to him then. 

As if holding a new, precious vase at first, Voldemort touched the Aegis Pendant almost reverently and carefully, feeling the surfaces of the Pendant and the aura that it radiated, and then, with one big motion, Voldemort slid the Aegis Pendant onto his own neck, and laughed fearlessly, looking around him with a new, bold look in his eyes. The two other Dark Wizards cheered their master and, with a final chuckle, Voldemort looked back to Albus who, although still avoiding Minerva's face, was now glaring at Voldemort with absolution. 

"There. It's done." Albus merely said, and Voldemort laughed sadistically...then pointed his wand at both him and Minerva. 

"**_Yes, Dumbledore._**" Voldemort gloated victoriously, even more bold and fearless, and took a sure step towards Albus. "It is done, indeed. Pull out your wand, Dumbledore, but do not try anything if you know what is good for her." 

Breaking in a sudden cold sweat and realizing that Voldemort had never intended for them to leave alive, Albus did so and, biting his lip and still not daring to look back at Minerva, steeled himself to make the best of his imminent death. However, despite what was apparent here, Voldemort did not seem to move...yet. Albus waited. 

"**_Let me kill them, my Lord._**" One of the Dark Wizards interjected, but Voldemort waved him back. 

"**_Do not make a move unless I tell you!_**" Voldemort ordered casually, obviously savoring his own increase in power. "**_I should kill you here, Dumbledore, for you have failed the Ministry, failed your followers, and, perhaps most importantly to you, failed her. But I shall not do that, because now, I have emerged triumphant against you at last._**" With that, Voldemort advanced towards Albus even more and he cautiously backed away. "**_I will let you live despite your failure, Dumbledore, for my greatest joy right now is of knowing that I had defeated you. I no longer fear you now, for you are indeed plagued by emotions and I can defeat you with them. Run, Dumbledore! When I unite the world, both you and Potter will come and beg me for death! Run and live for now, but not without pain, not without a reminder that I exist! And she, who thanks to you had only defended the Aegis Pendant and you in vain, shall be that reminder!_**" 

"Voldemort! No!" Albus exclaimed in surprise and, mustering his own strength, tried to block Minerva from Voldemort's line of fire --- that selfless act saved Minerva from the first spell, but Albus himself had no time to counter. Voldemort straightened his arm, and muttered the words as his wand gave a flash of greenish light. 

"**_Crucio!_**" 

When Albus was younger he had been hit with the Cruciatus Spell before when facing his first Dark Wizard and, when the spell hit him, Albus felt unspeakable pain, as if thousands of needles had impaled his insides. Now, older and more frail than before and in the face of an even stronger spell, Albus felt as if every muscle and sinew in his old body was being torn apart by those needles and, losing all balance, he fell heavily and landed with a kneel, panting and struggling to recover but to little avail. 

Albus' head swam as the pain died down; he heard Voldemort mirthlessly laugh and Minerva frantically crying out his name, and her kneeling down trying to support him. Even as the pain died down, Albus realized that her touch was comfort in the midst of that suffering and it dulled the pain even more, but his strength still refused to recover quick enough. He wanted to tell Minerva to leave him here, but his lips remained stubbornly silent. With finality, Albus knew that he had finally failed, and that he would die here as punishment. 

"**_I had no intention to hurt you in the first place, Dumbledore, and you had only yourself to blame." Voldemort coldly stated. "If you wanted to die so badly, then so be it._**" 

It was then that Albus felt his eyes blocked by something in front of him --- and he skipped a heartbeat realizing what exactly it was that was happening in front of him. Things were unfolding before him, things which he didn't want to happen and which defeated the purpose of his being here, and Albus felt utterly hapless. His limbs would not obey him; his voice was silent from lack of strength. He had ignored and failed it all in an attempt to save Minerva's life, but now, the exact opposite was happening. 

_Minerva, get out of here and leave me!...Don't!_

"**_...Then prepare yourself for what you've brought upon you, foolish McGonagall!_**" 

_Minerva!!!_

"**Crucio!!!**" 

_Stop! No! Voldemort...You have what you came here for! Don't hurt her anymore!!!_

And it was then that Minerva's screams of unbearable suffering pierced Albus' heart forever. 

* * *   
  



End file.
